Akatsuki abalz! masa pergi Ke bali?
by Pokepokepoke333
Summary: baca aja ndiri! warning! gaje, coz i'm a new author *digebuk, sok nginggris*


**AKATSUKI MAU LIBURAN KE BALI**

**Halooo! Aku beyondBB, author baru di fan fic ini. Harap dimaklumin ya kalo kesannya agak niru cerita2 author senior ( menyembah ).**

**Ratednya T ajah, soalnya ada yaoinya dikit**

**Warning: abal, kayak teman saya, sama sekali ga keren, one shot, teralu melecehkan konan dan pein FG,dan sama sekali ga lucu**

**And, the story begin!**

**AKATSUKI MAU LIBURAN KE BALI**

Disuatu gua yang item,buluks,kotor,tapi seperti real estate yang buessaaaaaaaaaarr ( Pein: halah lo banyak cingcong * author ditembak pake Kriss* ), hiduplah hewan2 goblok *dikeroyokin* -RALAT- orang-orang kuat yang masuk ke mafia yang bernama Akatsuki, mafia yang kejam tapi baik (?). Mafia ini membela kebenaran ( yang belum tentu ). Kriminal tingkat S dapat di hancurkan dalam 1 abad. ( Akatsukiters : Kelamaan! 1 jam ajah~….) oke 1 jam (?). Sang ketua mesum *hajared* Pein, yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, tiap hari memberi misi tingkat tinggi, seperti meyebrangkan nenek2 yang ingin menyebrang, buang sampah(?), dan tugas seperti itu dengan gaji besar. ( readers : gaje bgt).

Suatu hari ada anggota berbabi-face*gebuked* Ralat, baby face, mengeluh. " Oi, Dei-san, gw bosen nih, ngelayanin misi kayak gitu. Ga guna banget" kata Sasori, orang itu. " GW LEBIH BOSEN TAUK !(UN!) Misi gw ngerapihin Rumah George Sairas onoh" kata si banci * di c4 deidara original * Deidara. " Masih mending daripada gw, disuruh ngasuh ikan piranha satu aquarium besar" kata si hiu gagah perkasa ( hoeek ) ,Kisame."Protes yuk….." kata sang ustad alim penyembah dewa jashin, Hidan. " SETUJUUUU !" All akatsuki –minus PeinKonanItaHidan- " Tobi anak baek mau misi yang susah " kata si lollipop Tobi. " GW MAU MISI SUSAH BIAR NAMBAH GAJI !" siapa lagi kalo bukan si mata duitan, Kakuzu. DeiSasoHidTobiKisa Sweatdrop beraat banget sampe lebih berat dari bumi (?). "wokeh, sekarang kita dobrak kamar si Pein itu !" kata Kisame. "YO!(UN!)" sorak para pemberontak akatsuki itu.

BRAKKKKKKKK (wow pintunya sampai hancur lebur tak keruan, serpihan nya kena jari author, jadi ga bisa ngelanjutin ( readers : boong banget ! * author di gebukin rame-rame ame readers, lah kok ada nenek2 jadi reader?* nenek2= bodo, cepet lanjutin!)

Terlihat Konan dan Pein sedang kissing, (yuck) dengan penampilan Pein hanya pake boxer warna pink ( Pein : jangan buka aib dong *dirineggan pein original*, dan Konan hanya pake pakaian dalem, warna hitam. (0_o). "UWAAAA" tereak histeris all akatsukiters. Dengan segera mereka berpakaian, dan menanyakan apa gerangan mereka kemari. " lo pada ngapaen sich?" Tanya si Pein. "KITA MAU MEMBERONTAK! ( yah Pein juga udah tau. Pein sweatdrop) BERI KAMI MISI YANG BERGUNA DIKIT NAPA ?" tereak DeiSasoHidTobiKisaKaku sampe kaca2 rumah tetangga pecah (wow), Ustad yang lagi ngaji di mesjid A*-T** ( dilarang promosi) jantungan, pasien rumah sakit meninggal semua, dan besi-besi terali penjara hancur, sampe2 beruang di kutub kebangun. Pein dan Konan masih sempet tutup telinga pake tangan, walaupun akhirnya gendang telinganya pecah juga.

Satu bulan kemudian, akhirnya si Mesum * DUARRRR* Konan dan , langsung marah2 . " Kenape sih lo pade? Tereak2 kaga jelas" maki Pein. " KITA MAU PROTES!" tereak akatsuki. "protes paan sih?' Tanya Konan kalem. "Begini, kite mau misi yang berbahaya, bukan misi ngerapihin rumah!" kata hiu darat sesek napas *gaploked* Kisame. " BETUL ITU !" dukung akatsuki minus PeinKonanKisa

Setelah bertahun-tahun berpikir ( Pein : Hoy, wong cumen 3 menit khok! *ditindik pake pierching karatan* ) Pein berkata,"baiklah, misi kalian adalah menghancurkan White housenya Barrack Obama" segera akatsuki ber HORE! ria . " wokeh, ayo sekarang hancurkan !" Pandu si keriput *diamaterasu Itachi original* Itachi. " aku aja yg ngancurin" Kata Deidara rendah hati ( baca: sombong) dengan melempar Bom Waktu ( ini mafia, jadi ga pake jutsu)ke White house. Barrack Obama ( maap ya mas ) yang sedang nelpon tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Fossil (?) gossong. Zetsu hitam pergi kesana ( yang putih jadi monitor gitu, melihat lewat kamera yang di tanem( ? ) di badan yang item) " Woooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww" kata akatsukiters. Yah, kenapa akatsukiters berwow ria? Hanya author, akatsukiters, tuhan YME yang tahu.

Tiba2…

Jreng ! readers membawa alat2 tajam yang lebih tajam daripada tatapan mata Itachi ( ? ) lalu mengancam Author untuk memberi tahu.

Ternyata, Amerika telah menjadi gosong sehitam orang afrika* di keroyok orang2 itu* dan mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

Ustad mesjid a*-t** yang idup lagi, kembali tepar karena denger ledakannya. Anehnya para akatsuki tidak budeg.

" Okeh, kareno elo2 pade dah nyelesein tuh misi, kite liburan kebali!" tereak Pein " HOREEEEEEEEEEEE!" sorak-sorai mahluk halus itu * KROMPYANG! Sebuah piring jatuh di pala author* .

Semua hewan * Crassss…. Ada pedang nusuk jantung author* itu segera mempersiapkan dinner *gaploked* maksudnya barang2 yang mereka akan bawa.

Pein : 10 jubah akatsuki, 10 pakaian dalam10 kemeja, 15 boxer, dan beribu-ribu majalah bokep. Dia bawa koper buesar karena banyak bawaannya.

Konan : 5 kemeja putih, 2 rok warna biru, 3 daster tanpa lengan, 10 pakaian dalam, dan 15 kertas tahan air. Dia bawa tas tenteng, yang besarnya medium (?)

Deidara: 8 kaos, 2 kemeja, 10 celana pendek warna kuning, 1 celana panjang, dan 1 kg tanah liat. Dia bawa ransel warna kuning dengan motif burung2 lempungnya

Tobi : gak mau berat2 jadi bawa 10 kaos oren,10 pakaian dalem , 15 boxer, 2 topeng cadangan. Bawa kantong kressek(gak mutu amat*di serang pake jurus 1000 lolipop (?))

Kakuzu: bawa brangkas (?) yang isinya 10 pakaian dalam, 10 boxer, 3 jeans panjang dan 15 baju kemeja.

Sasori : bawa hiruko, 10 kaos,10 pakaian dalam, 10 boxer dan 3 jeans merah darah (readers: emang ada?). Disimpan di dalam sebuah gulungan terkutuk (?)

Hidan : ga usah repot-repot ! bawaannya sama kayak pein, tapi ga ada majalah bokep, tapi bawa buku2 aturan agama dewa jashin yang terkutuk * disabit*. Dia bawa kressek kayak Tobi ( gak mutu… *dikutuk*)

Zetsu : bawa 10 kemeja, 10 boxer , 1 jeans, dan 10 pakaian dalam. Dia bawa kain yang diikat ke tongkat kayak orang merantau. Venus flyrap nya dilepas, trus dia dicat abu-abu

( Karena hitam + putih jadi abu-abu, kan? )

Itachi : bawaannya sama kayak Zetsu. Tapi Barang2nya disimpen di dimensi lain.

Hari keberangkatan…

"Leader-sama, kita berangkat gimana?" Tanya si lolipooop tobi. " naek pesawat lah! " dengus Pein. " UAPPPAAAAA ?" tereak Kakuzu. " mahal tauk! Mending naik lempungnya dei-chan aja!" " apa? ENAK AJA LU NGOMONG DASAR PELIT ! " tereak deidara ga kalah kenceng, seraya mengeluarkan lempung2 terbesar, terbaik, terkeren *digebuk readers gara2 banyak bacot* lalu berteriak "KATSUUUU!" sekenceng-kencengnya sehingga bandara yang mereka hinggapi hancur lebur ( ceritanya dah sampe bandara) dan guncangannya melebihi letusan krakatau. Dan, semua akatsukiters pun telah menjadi mayat, kecuali hidan yang datang telat. " wah udah pada mati gw ikutan ah~!" kata hidan seraya menyabit dirinya sendiri dan semua akatsukiters mati

**SELESAI**

**Akhirnya selesai juga… aku ngerjainnya berminggu-minggu nih! Tapi kayaknya masih dikit ya? Gomen soal itu, gara2 ga ada ide**

**Aku minta reviewnya dong, biar aku ada ide buat fict garing,renyah, crispy, de el el.**

**Yang flame juga boleh, bahkan aku mengharapkan**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**OR**

**F**

**L**

**A**

**M**

**E**

**OKAY?**


End file.
